


Sementara dan Selamanya

by cathnotcat



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dua Puluh Tujuh, Eventual Romance, Minor Character Death, Multi, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathnotcat/pseuds/cathnotcat
Summary: Sebelum raga itu tiada, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sama-sama berharap, bila mereka diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali, inginnya selesai dengan akhir yang bahagia.Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya. Mungkin di kehidupan yang lain. Tapi apa semesta sedang penuh dengan belas kasih saat mendengarnya?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sementara dan Selamanya

_(it was a really hard day today, but maybe, we are just waiting for our next time. until we meet again.)_

Sebelum raga itu tiada, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sama-sama berharap, bila mereka diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali, inginnya selesai dengan akhir yang bahagia.

Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya. Mungkin di kehidupan yang lain. Tapi apa semesta sedang penuh dengan belas kasih saat mendengarnya? 

-

Umur Jinhyuk 19 tahun. Wajahnya merah. Air matanya berlinang tiada henti. Suaranya parau, jelas merupakan hasil dari terlalu banyak menangis. Rambutnya agak acak-acakkan, jas hitamnya tak lagi terkancing.

Suasana muram menyelimuti bangunan yang dipenuhi orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam itu. Ada Jinhyuk di sana. Jinhyuk yang terus menangis meraung-raung dan memekakkan telinga. Tapi siapa yang mau melarangnya menumpahkan sedih ketika tangis itu terdengar begitu pilu? Dia terus ada di sana, duduk bersimpuh di sebelah peti yang masih terbuka. Sesekali dia akan terdiam, mungkin terlalu lelah... dan kemudian menatap kosong pada tubuh yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti. Seakan tak percaya, namun lebih banyak tak menerima. Kemudian menggumamkan, entah itu doa, serta elegi, lalu seruan pelan, permintaan agar yang terbaring itu bangun. Agar yang terbaring itu tidak terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. 

Lee Sungjoon, saudara kembarnya. Dengan wajah yang sama persis dengannya, terbaring di dalam peti, menuju pembaringan terakhirnya. 

Jinhyuk lalu mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh saudaranya pelan dengan harapan kalau semua ini tak nyata, dan Sungjoon akan bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu guncangan itu akan ditemani teriakan amarah. Karena, kenapa? Kenapa Sungjoon tidak bangun juga? Kenapa Sungjoon meninggalkannya begitu saja, dengan tiba-tiba?

“SUNGJOON LO BANGUN KEK??!!! LO TUH NGAPAIN SIH??? BANGUN ANJING!!!” 

Kemudian teman-temannya, yang juga meneteskan air mata, akan mencoba menenangkannya. Menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak membuat setelan jas Sungjoon jadi berantakan. Lalu ada Seungyoun yang memeluknya dengan erat sambil membisikkan dalam tangis, untuk menerima kenyataan, bahwa kini Sungjoon tak lagi ada di dunia. Juga ada Kogyeol yang walau hanya terdiam, wajahnya tak bisa menutupi kesedihan yang terlihat jelas. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Rumah duka itu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangi dan disayangi Sungjoon. Yang begitu terpukul atas kepergiannya. 

Sesak. Napas Jinhyuk terasa sesak dan dunia terasa berhenti berputar, melihat Sungjoon telah menutup mata selamanya. Tak akan ada lagi sapaan pagi penuh keributan di meja makan. Tak akan ada lagi kerjasama untuk mengelabui papi dan mami. Tak akan ada lagi yang berebutan komik dengannya. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengaku satu sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Tak akan ada lagi yang dengan bangganya menyebut diri sendiri sebagai abang. Tak akan ada lagi. 

Karena Sungjoon tak ada lagi. 

-

Rasanya berat. Baru satu hari Jinhyuk merasakan hidup tanpa Sungjoon dan rasanya sudah begitu berat. 

Awalnya Jinhyuk kira, melihat wajahnya sendiri dalam peti mati sudah yang paling sulit. Tapi ternyata toh terus menjalani hari tanpa kehadiran saudara kembarnya terasa begitu menyiksa. 

Sehari, dua hari, seminggu, dua bulan, tahu-tahu sudah 100 hari sejak kepergian Sungjoon dan Jinhyuk masih belum puas berduka. Tentu, dia sudah menjalani kembali hidupnya, tapi tidak seperti biasa. Tentu ada yang hilang, tentu harinya tidak lagi sesempurna biasanya. Tentu. 

Di hari ke-100 sejak kepergian Sungjoon, Jinhyuk akhirnya kembali ke pemakaman. Siang itu dia datang membawa bunga lily kesukaan Sungjoon. Semilir angin menyertainya saat ia memanjatkan doa dan mengungkapkan kerinduan, serta bertanya kabar, bagaimana Sungjoon di sana. (Harusnya dia tahu bahwa tak akan ada jawaban, tapi toh Jinhyuk tetap kecewa). 

Jinhyuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju parkiran, tapi belum sampai dia di sana, Jinhyuk melihat sosok yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya. 

Kim Wooseok. 

Mau apa lagi, sih? 

Jadi dia bergegas menghampiri Kim Wooseok dan kakak perempuannya yang sama-sama mengenakan busana hitam dan terlihat membawa bunga. 

“Ngapain lo ke sini? Pergi,” ujarnya tegas. Sungguh, nadanya biasa saja. Tak naik ataupun menunjukkan kemarahan, tapi Wooseok bisa lihat itu semua di binar matanya yang terus mengalihkan pandangan darinya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menatap mata Wooseok. “Pergi. Tolong pergi, Kim Wooseok…. Gue nggak bisa lihat mata lo. Tolong pergi ketika gue masih bicara baik-baik….” 

Wooseok bisa melihat tangan pria itu terkepal. Namun belum sempat ia bisa berkata apa-apa, pria itu merebut karangan bunga di tangannya, kemudian dihempaskannya tepat ke depan wajah Wooseok, membuat kacamata pria yang perawakannya lebih pendek dan manis ini sedikit miring. 

Sungguh, Wooseok bukan merasa sakit di pipi, atau bagian manapun wajahnya. Sebab, pria yang lebih tinggi di depannya ini bukannya melemparkan buket itu dengan kuat. 

Tapi sakitnya di hati. Terutama saat melihat dengan jelas kilat amarah serta kesedihan di matanya. Seakan air mata pria itu telah habis dan dia begitu lelah. “Lo bukan Sungjoon… Gue mau Sungjoon… Pergi..” gumamnya pelan. 

Dan jantung Wooseok tak pernah sesakit ini. Ia menarik tangan sang kakak yang air matanya sudah jatuh, berbalik badan dan angkat kaki dari sana. 

Mungkin, ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk mengunjungi Sungjoon. 

Mungkin besok. Mungkin lain kali. 

-

Kalau ditanya, sebenarnya apa salah Kim Wooseok sampai Lee Jinhyuk begitu membencinya, mungkin jawabannya tidak ada. Wooseok, secara teknis, tak punya salah apa-apa. 

Wooseok hanya tidak beruntung, atau mungkin sangat beruntung, entah bagaimana kalian melihatnya, karena mendapatkan kornea mata yang didonorkan oleh Sungjoon setelah dia meninggal.

Mari kita putar kembali untuk mengetahui kenapa. 

Di umurnya yang baru 17 tahun, Lee Sungjoon memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding dengan rata-rata anak remaja seumurannya, termasuk adik kembarnya, Lee Jinhyuk. 

Sungjoon merupakan seorang filantropi dengan rasa kemanusiaan yang begitu tinggi. Ada banyak yang ia lakukan di saat remaja-remaja lainnya lebih senang bermain game atau _hangout_ di _mall._ Sungjoon sering menjadi _volunteer_ dan terjun langsung dalam membantu yang membutuhkan. Main-main ke panti asuhan untuk mengajak anak-anak di sana bermain, hingga ke panti jompo dan membawakan sejumlah makanan dan bahan kerajinan tangan. 

Ada satu hal lagi yang dipikirkannya dengan matang-matang, yaitu bagaimana ia begitu ingin menjadi berguna bagi orang lain. 

Sungjoon punya pacar, namanya Aya. Jinhyuk tidak tahu itu. Sebab Jinhyuk bukan tipe yang sudah tertarik pada romansa dan sebagainya, jadi Sungjoon tak pernah cerita. Sungjoon dan Aya bertemu saat keduanya sama-sama menjadi _volunteer_ untuk bencana alam. Keduanya bisa dibilang merupakan pasangan yang sama-sama menyayangi dunia dan isinya. Sebuah pembicaraan tentang bagaimana Aya begitu ingin mewujudkan harapan adiknya untuk bisa melihat lagi membawa mereka berdua dalam sebuah keputusan untuk mendaftar jadi donor mata. 

“Ada banyak banget orang yang nggak seberuntung kita. Bayangin deh ada banyak orang yang menunggu donor tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu, saking rendahnya kesadaran orang untuk mendaftar jadi donor. Padahal kalau kita mati nanti, apa sih yang kita bawa? Daripada organ-organ kita membusuk begitu saja, lebih baik dikasih ke orang lain yang jauh lebih membutuhkan nggak sih, Ya?” 

Pembicaraan di antara keduanya memang sering seberat ini. 

“Iya Joon, aku tuh suka sedih banget, apalagi kalau lihat Wooseok. Tiap hari aku lihat langsung bukti nyata sulitnya dan betapa kecil harapan dia untuk bisa ngeliat lagi. Ngecekin daftar tunggu juga kayak nggak pernah berubah…” jawab Aya begitu lesu. Aya memiliki seorang adik bernama Wooseok yang merupakan seorang tuna netra. Sejak mengalami kecelakaan di umurnya yang masih 11 tahun, Wooseok yang selamat dari kematian harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak dapat melihat lagi. 

“Makanya, kita daftar donor aja kali, ya? _I mean,_ mungkin nanti yang dapet bukan adik kamu, siapa tahu dia udah dapet duluan sebelum salah satu dari kita nggak ada? Tapi hidup dan mati nggak ada yang tahu, kan? Seenggaknya kita bisa jadi orang yang berguna buat orang lain,” ajak Sungjoon. 

Maka di umur 18 tahun, dimana sudah legal bagi mereka untuk memutuskan menjadi donor, keduanya mendaftar menjadi donor setelah mengantongi izin dari orang tua masing-masing. Sempat sulit meyakinkan ayah Sungjoon, karenanya, hanya korena mata yang dapat Sungjoon donorkan, sebab orang tuanya tak rela kalau sang anak harus dibedah sedemikian rupa untuk mendapatkan organ yang lain. 

Lalu Sungjoon dan Aya sama-sama menulis surat. Bukan, bukan surat wasiat. Hmm, mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai surat wasiat juga, sih. 

“Kamu nulis buat siapa, Ya? Aku buat Jinhyuk, nih,” Sungjoon mencoba mengintip isi surat Aya sambil melipat sendiri suratnya. “Aku buat Wooseok, lah,” balas Aya. Dalam suratnya, mereka berdua menulis, bila nanti mereka telah tiada, kapan pun itu, mereka meminta kepada yang ditinggalkan untuk menjaga mata mereka dan pemilik barunya. Sebuah upaya agar tetap ada diri mereka yang menjadi peninggalan di dunia dan berguna. 

Kalau dipikir-pikir, yang kemudian terjadi itu lucu. Betapa cepatnya Sungjoon pergi dari dunia ini dan benar-benar menjadi donor kornea mata untuk Wooseok… Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan takdir dan bagaimana caranya bekerja akan terus membuat kita terpana. Seakan-akan Sungjoon tahu, dia tak akan ada lama di dunia. 

Dan Jinhyuk marah. 

Marah terhadap banyaknya sisi Sungjoon yang ternyata tak diketahuinya. Jinhyuk tahu betul bahwa Sungjoon orang yang baik. Tapi soal donor? Soal pacar? Atau soal betapa dekatnya dia dengan Wooseok yang merupakan adik dari pacarnya dulu? Semua itu tidak diketahui oleh Jinhyuk. 

Jinhyuk juga marah, mengetahui dan melihat Wooseok yang bisa hidup bahagia dengan mata Sungjoon menyempurnakannya. Sementara kembarannya itu kini tiada dan bahkan pergi dengan keadaan tak sempurna. Jinhyuk merasa, Wooseok telah mencuri mata Sungjoon. 

Karena Jinhyuk nggak pernah tahu, bahwa Sungjoon meninggalkan surat untuknya. 

Jadi Jinhyuk marah. 

Dan terus marah. 

-

Umur Jinhyuk 21 tahun 7 bulan. Tepat satu setengah tahun setelah pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Kim Wooseok, akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa Sungjoon sangat menyayangi Aya dan Wooseok serta menitipkan ‘matanya’ pada Jinhyuk. Untuk dijaga, beserta pemiliknya. 

Jinhyuk akhirnya menemukan surat itu. Surat yang berisi harapan tulus dari Sungjoon yang ingin berguna untuk orang lain (entah itu Wooseok, atau siapa saja yang akan jadi penerima matanya). Jadi dia menangis, saat membacanya. Melihat untaian kata Sungjoon yang jauh dari asumsinya selama ini. Ini mungkin penyesalan terbesarnya, tidak mengetahui permintaan terakhir Sungjoon lebih cepat. Iya, ini adalah permintaan terakhir Sungjoon pada Jinhyuk. Sebab Sungjoon pergi begitu mendadak dan bahkan tak sempat sadarkan diri untuk memberikan kata-kata terakhir. 

Jadi Jinhyuk berjanji, akan mencari Wooseok sekuat tenaga dan menjaganya. Demi Sungjoon. Juga ingin menebus dosa, pada Wooseok yang dulu menerima amarahnya dalam diam. 

Tapi manusia hanya bisa berencana. 

Jinhyuk mencari, dan terus mencari. Ke rumah sakit untuk meminta datanya, ke alamat rumah yang tertera (sayangnya keluarga Wooseok sudah tak tinggal di sana), ke yayasan tempat Sungjoon dan Aya tergabung sebagai _volunteer,_ dan masih banyak lagi. 

Nihil. Baik Aya dan Wooseok, tak ditemukan olehnya. Menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. 

-

Umur Jinhyuk 25 tahun. Ini bulan Juli dan sudah tiga setengah tahun Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk mencari dan terus mencari, tapi Aya dan Wooseok belum juga ditemukannya. 

Tapi mungkin semesta berjalan dengan waktunya sendiri. Maka pertemuan itu akhirnya datang juga. Tanpa diduga, tanpa aba-aba, tapi tentunya sangat diharapkan oleh Jinhyuk. 

Hari itu panas banget. Nggak heran sih, namanya juga bulan Juli. Ini hari pertama Jinhyuk di kantor barunya, dimana dia menjabat menjadi editor di sebuah majalah untuk kanal _travel._ Dari dulu memang Jinhyuk suka sekali jalan-jalan dan berpetualang, jadi kerjaannya sekarang ini bisa dibilang sangat sesuai dengan _passion_ -nya. 

Jam makan siang biasanya semua tempat makan penuh ramai, membuat banyak orang malas keluar karena untuk makan dan mengisi tenaga saja, perlu antri dan malah makin melelahkan, tapi entah mengapa, hari itu Jinhyuk tak ambil pusing. Ini awal yang baru, jadi semuanya ia lakukan dengan hati yang ringan. Ada senandung pelan terdengar dari bilah bibirnya selama perjalanan menuju restoran di seberang kantor. 

Hari ini rasanya baik. Hari ini rasanya menjadi sebuah awal mula yang baik. (entah untuk apa. pekerjaan, kah? yang lain, kah?)

Benar, hari ini baik sekali. Sungguh teramat baik pada Jinhyuk yang rasanya hampir putus asa. Pertemuan itu tidak terasa dramatis seperti yang ada dalam cerita film. Tapi ada yang nyata terlihat di binar mata keduanya. Sama-sama penuh kaget namun saling mengenali. 

Jinhyuk akhirnya menemukan Wooseok, jelas bukan dalam latar belakang yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Jelas bukan dalam skenario dan tempat yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Karena ini hanya restoran yang tak seberapa besar, yang biasa didatangi oleh pekerja kantor. Dan kenyataan dimana Wooseok bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran tak pernah lewat di otaknya. 

Kim Wooseok. Anak dari keluarga kaya raya Kim Wooseok. Yang walau sempat jadi tak sempurna, tapi selalu penuh dengan kasih sayang dan limpahan uang. Yang tak perlu bersusah payah dan hanya duduk manis saja. (Setidaknya itu yang Jinhyuk tangkap dari keadaan seorang Kim Wooseok lima tahun lalu). 

Jinhyuk mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Apa betul ini Kim Wooseok yang selama ini dicarinya? Atau hanya mirip belaka? Tapi kecurigaannya terbukti ketika sepasang mata itu juga tampak kaget saat melihat dirinya. 

Ah… sepasang mata itu… mata Sungjoon…. Yang kemudian membawanya kembali kepada tujuannya selama ini. 

Jinhyuk duduk sendiri di sebuah meja kecil yang cukup untuk dua orang. Matanya mengekori tindak-tanduk Wooseok yang tampak melayani tamu-tamu lain, yang juga beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya, namun tak pernah menahan tatapan lebih dari dua detik. Jinhyuk tak heran, sebab pertemuan mereka sebelumnya bukan merupakan kenangan yang bagus. Wooseok bahkan mungkin saja membencinya. Jadi Jinhyuk diam dan menunggu, dengan harapan mudah-mudahan Wooseok akan sampai ke mejanya juga. 

Namanya juga takdir. Semesta membuat Wooseok menjadi pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. 

“Sebentar,” potong Jinhyuk saat Wooseok beranjak pergi setelah mengucap ‘selamat menikmati’ tanpa mengarahkan pandangan padanya. “...Kim Wooseok?” Jinhyuk bertanya, sekedar mencari kepastian. Lalu Wooseok mengangguk pelan, tanpa berkata apa-apa. 

“Masih inget gue, nggak?” tanyanya meragu. Sekali lagi Wooseok mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. Tapi mana mungkin sih dia melupakan pria berwajah sama persis dengan yang memberikannya penglihatan kembali? 

“Lo kelar _shift_ jam berapa? Bisa ngobrol sebentar nggak, nanti?” 

Wooseok bingung banget. Dia tahu waktu bisa mengubah manusia dan pengembangan karakter itu nyata adanya, tapi pria di depannya ini begitu berubah. Tenang. Tak lagi berapi-api, tak lagi penuh amarah, dia bahkan bisa terbilang cukup sopan. 

“Jam setengah tujuh malem…” ujar Wooseok pelan. 

“Oh… oke. Gue kelar jam enam sore. Gue kerja di kantor majalah yang di seberang sana,” ujarnya sambil menunjuk gedung kantornya yang terlihat dari jendela restoran. “Di sana ada cafe-nya… setelah lo kelar, bisa ke sana nggak? Gue tungguin di sana nanti. Boleh?” 

Wooseok tersenyum tipis. Jinhyuk mengerjap. Ada sesuatu yang familiar di sana, yang sebenarnya sudah dirasakannya sejak pertemuan pertama, tapi tertepis oleh amarahnya di masa lalu. Tanpa Jinhyuk sadari, tangannya meraba ke dada kiri, tepat di atas jantungnya berada. Jantungnya terasa sehat dan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa seperti ada yang sakit? Jinhyuk bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana dalam menjelaskannya. 

Jantung itu kemudian berdetak lebih kencang mendengar suara pria yang ada di depannya itu. 

“Boleh.” 

Jinhyuk dan Wooseok mungkin hanya dua titik kecil di dirgantara yang begitu luas. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, ada benang yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Hingga pertemuan itu tentunya tak terelakkan. Entah yang lampau, sekarang, atau mungkin nanti. 

-

Kim Wooseok hadir pukul delapan belas tiga puluh tujuh, mengenakan celana jins dan kaos yang biasa-biasa saja, serta kacamata bulat, dan dengan ragu-ragu menghampiri Jinhyuk yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. 

“Eh, Wooseok… duduk, duduk. Mau pesen apa?” Jinhyuk bertanya sembari mengedarkan pandang ke penampilan Wooseok saat ini. Sungguh, seperti orang yang berbeda. Kemana kemeja mahal yang dipakainya saat datang ke makam Sungjoon? 

“Nggak usah, Jinhyuk…. Nanti ngerepotin,” jawabnya pelan. 

“Nggak apa-apa. Gue pesenin latte mau? Apa jus aja? Atau teh?” 

“Apa aja deh…” katanya, masih sungkan. (Tapi siapa yang nggak akan kaget atau canggung bila dihadapkan dalam situasi aneh seperti ini). 

“ _Hot chai latte_ aja ya biar anget,” kata Jinhyuk sambil memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan pesanannya. 

Lalu sunyi. Keduanya masih terdiam, hanyut dalam isi kepala masing-masing, serta mencari cara yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan, terutama dari sisi Jinhyuk. 

Kim Wooseok. Wajahnya tak penuh lara, tapi Jinhyuk bisa melihat adanya perubahan. Seakan wajah manisnya lima tahun lalu kini ditempa oleh nasib dan kenyataan. 

Ada apa? Kenapa kamu terasa seperti hidup dalam lelah? 

“Wooseok…” Jinhyuk memecah kesunyian, membuat pria di depannya mengerjap kaget, namun tidak berkata apa-apa, seolah menunggu apa yang mau dikatakannya. Toh, pertemuan mereka ini, Jinhyuk yang menginginkan. 

“Pertama-tama, gue mau minta maaf. Buat yang dulu, di makam. Gue kasar banget dan nggak seharusnya gue memperlakukan lo kayak gitu. Lo nggak salah apa-apa. Maaf… karena menumpahkan semuanya ke lo.” 

Lagi, Wooseok mengerjap. Cukup kaget mendengar perkataan kembaran Sungjoon ini. “Oh… oke…” katanya singkat dan membuat Jinhyuk terperangah. “Oke? Udah? Itu aja?” 

“Ya… iya? Emang kamu maunya nggak aku maafin?” Wooseok balik bertanya dengan bingung. 

Jinhyuk juga ikut bingung. Pria di depannya ini kelewat polos apa gimana sih? 

“Ya nggak, sih… Tapi masa lo nggak marah gitu sama gue? Nggak dendam?”

Wooseok menggeleng. “Nggak, kok. Aku maklum. Waktu itu kamu lagi bersedih karena kepergian Sungjoon. Udah aku maafin sejak lama juga.” 

Kalau dihadapkan dengan situasi yang seperti ini, ya bingung juga nggak sih, kalau jadi Jinhyuk? Maka Jinhyuk cuma mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua terdiam lagi, sampai seorang pelayan datang membawakan _chai latte_ Wooseok yang diterimanya dengan ramah dan ucapan terima kasih. 

Wooseok meniup minumannya yang masih panas, kemudian meneguknya pelan. Mengecap rasa hangat dari chai tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum puas. Semua itu terlihat dengan jelas oleh Jinhyuk. Tak ada yang terlewat, bagaimana pria di depannya ini terlihat begitu damai dan halus, namun juga rapuh. 

“Lo, apa kabar? Kakak lo gimana?” 

Wooseok menunduk, mengaduk-aduk _chai latte_ -nya, sebuah gerakan yang sebenarnya tak perlu. “Aku… ya gini-gini aja… Kak Aya di Korea, ikut suaminya yang kerja di sana. Udah lama nggak ketemu, soalnya nggak mungkin dia bolak-balik ke sini, tiket pesawatnya mahal,” jelas Wooseok. 

Oh. Rupanya mantan kekasih kakaknya itu sudah menikah. Lantas kenapa Wooseok tinggal sendiri? Dan kenapa keadaannya dan sang kakak terdengar sulit? 

Jadi Jinhyuk bertanya, dan saat itu juga dia mendapatkan jawaban. 

Tentang bagaimana dunia kemudian terbalik untuk Kim Wooseok, yang keluarganya jatuh bangkrut karena ditipu orang kepercayaan ayahnya, yang kedua orang tuanya harus pindah ke kampung, yang tadinya hidup berkelimpahan, kini malah jadi begitu kekurangan. Yang akhirnya ditinggal sang kakak yang kondisinya sedikit lebih baik, tapi tak bisa membawanya ikut serta. Yang kini tinggal sendiri di sebuah kontrakan petak di area kumuh, itu pun sudah menunggak dan terancam diusir. Yang harus berjuang tiap harinya untuk dapat mengisi perut dan membayar tagihan, serta bagaimana ia kini memiliki tiga pekerjaan sekaligus; pelayan restoran, staff toko bunga, serta tutor braille di akhir pekan. 

“Untungnya kak Seungwoo baik dan memang niat nolongin aku, jadi dia ngatur _shift_ -ku biar bisa semacam selang-seling gitu kerja di restoran sama toko bunganya dia. Capek banget sih, tapi masih sukur bisa makan, kan, ya? Terus kalau _weekend_ aku ngajar braille. Kalo itu aku jago,” katanya bersemangat. 

Kali ini Jinhyuk merasa, kalau roda kehidupan memang berputar, dan Wooseok mungkin sedang ada di bawah. Dia tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya, untuk seorang pria dewasa muda tinggal sendiri dan berjuang sebegitu kerasnya. Rasanya mendengarkan cerita Wooseok saja, Jinhyuk nggak sanggup. 

Entah ini apa. 

Entah ini dorongan dari mana. 

Entah ini amanat, atau perasaan sendiri yang bicara. 

“Lo bilang, lo bakalan diusir kalo nggak segera lunasin uang sewa kontrakan lo?” 

Wooseok mengangguk. Ya iya, kan tadi dia sudah cerita soal itu? Kemungkinan besar Wooseok akan menumpang sementara di rumah kak Seungwoo walau dia sebenarnya nggak enak banget. Tapi gimana, dia nggak ada pilihan lain untuk tinggal, temannya yang lain sama susahnya dan lag-

“Kalo gitu lo tinggal sama gue aja.” 

  
  


_(mungkin, mungkin kali ini)_

  
  


***

  
  
  



End file.
